1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven having a microcomputer incorporated therein, and more particularly, to a microwave oven which uses simplified key manipulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional microwave ovens are adapted to store cooking conditions upon setting heating time with a heating time setting key and entering an output power level and the like using other function keys and to thereafter start cooking upon depression of a start key. When the door is opened during the cooking cycle to interrupt the cooking, the remaining heating time is displayed and stored. When cooking is to be resumed, the start key is depressed again after closing the door, thereby continuing the cooking for the rest of the time. If it is desired to alter the initially set heating time after observing the state of the food being cooked during the interruption, the user must depress a clear key, store the new cooking conditions by setting the new desired heating time with the heating time setting key and the desired output power level and the like using function keys and thereafter depress the start key. For elaborate cooking, the conventional microwave oven thus requires a complex procedure, which entails a time loss and also manipulation errors when food is to be cooked quickly.